Alpha(Marvel Comics)
Name:Alpha Powers and Abilities(Human Form) Peak Human Strength:His Strength is at Peak Human Potential.He can lift 1900 pounds at maximum,and 500 at the lowest.He can snap Steel bars or Handcuffs or any type of wood,doors or chains.He can also bend reinforced steel.He also has been called having the Strength of 10 men. Peak Human Durability:His Durability is at Peak Human potential.He is Durable enough if he was hit by a thick wooden stick it would break on the first hit and he would show no signs of pain or discomfort.His body can withstand many forms of damage like falling from a 6 story building,taking multiple gun shot wounds,and even getting kicked by a calm Hulk. Peak Human Stamina:His Stamina is at Peak Human potential.His body eliminates the fatigue producing chemicals in his muscles granting him Enhanced Lung Capacity and Enhanced Endurance.He can exert himself for 12 hours before he shows any sign of fatigue. Peak Human Agility:His Speed is at Peak Human potential.He can run up to speeds that most humans cannot see him or see a blur.He can rup up to 35 miles per hour at maximum.He can run a mile in 55 seconds.His agility is greater than a Olympic Gold medalist.He can leap 60 yards in a single bound and 25 feet into the air without a running start.He can cooridinate his body with Flexibility,Balance and Dexterity.His reflexes also are Peak Human.His reaction time is 35 kph so he can dodge gunfire from all directions. Peak Human Healing:His Healing factor is at Peak Human potential.He can heal faster than most humans.His body can fight off any microbe,foreign bodyor others that would keep his body from healthly and he is immune to all Infections and Diseases and Disorders.He can also not become intoxicated by alcohol,drugs or impurities in the air and is immune to terrestial diseases.He is also immune to Hynosis and Gases that could disorient him. Peak Human Mental Prowess:His Mental performance is Greatly enhanced allowing his mind to operate in the most effiencient and rapid manner possible.One manifistation of this is his tactical genius allowing him to quickly process multiple information streams and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations.He also possess a eidetic memory meaning he never forgets anything and has perfect recall.He can remember any tactic and use it in combat.He is the 15th greatest mind on the Earth. Air Mimicry/Wind Mimicry Aerial Adaption:He can survive any kind of Lethal or Deadly gases,Low Oxygen and Low Air density. Thermal Resistance:He can survive any temperature no matter how Hot or Cold. SuperHuman Strength:He is strong enough to lift 60,000 tons.He can augment his strength with Air or Wind.At Maximum he can lift 2,000,000 tons. Limitless Stamina:He cannot tire due to his body producing no fatigue toxins. Intangibly:Any object not Air proof can go right through him. Flight:He can manipulate the Air currents under him allowing him to go fast enough to hit HyperSonic Speed.He can augment his flight speed with Air/Wind.At Maximum he can go to speeds near Light Speed. Regeneration:If there is air around him he can summon it into his body and he any wound. Wind Manipulation:He can manipulate Air/Wind currents on a Universal scale.He can psychically control molecules.He can generate Gigantic amounts of Oxygen,can create planet-shattering Tornados and Hurricanes with ease,creating lesser forms of Wind,can create Wind currents of varying intensity,he can make Air solid,make Constructs,Weapons,Platforms,,Armors,Barriers,Sheilds,Walls,Clones,Golems,Entities and even Restrains out of Wind,has absolute Invulnerably to Lightning,can levitate on the ground,can walk on Air,can glide on Air currents,can teleport using Air currents,can send blasts of strong Wind from his body,can create volitate bombs of Air capable of blowing large structures to dust,can blow Hurricane winds from his mouth,can survive without Air for a indefinite amount of time,can enhanced Speed by reducing drag,can control Oxygen,can cause a Vacuum,can absorb Sound,and can sharpen the air enough to slice through almost every substance in the Omniverse,use Air to strengthen his Physical blows,has perfect Aerial Fighting skills,and can control all the Air,Gas,and Oxygen in the Sky,and can summon air into his body for more power,and can blow Dark and Huge and Destructive winds from his mouth,and can become invisible. Lightning Mimicry Omni-Immunity:He is immune to all Earthly and Alien Diseases,Infections,Poison and cannot be come intoxicated. SuperHuman Strength:He can lift 100,000 tons unaided.At Maximum (with Lightning) he can lift over 2,000,000 tons.At Maximum(with Cosmic-Astral-Black-Magical Lightning) he can lift more than 999,999,999,999,999 tons.He is strong enough to go against beings like The Hulk, Namor ,Thor,Sentry or Galactus. SuperHuman Speed:He can go as fast up to 10000 miles per minute.He also has Lightning fast reflexes. Lightning Manipulation:He can manipulate lightning on a Universal Scale.He can also Psioncally control lightning.He can create a Aura of Lightning that shock any opponent in radius,can absorb Lightning to increase his size,has limitless amounts of Energy by generating Lightning in his body,can absorb limitless amounts of Lightning,channel limitless amounts of Lightning through his body,can create limitless amounts of Lightning,can heat objects to melting temperature,power electronic devices,draw Lightning from nearby sources to enhanced abilities,can produce huge spheres of Lightning,can fire beams of Lightning at foes,can fire bolts of Lightning at foes,can create shockwaves,can negate a objects Electric field turning it into dust,can imbune a weapon with Lightning,can cause paraysis,can create constructs out of Lightning,can pull objects toward him,can ride on Lightning to fly,can use Lightning to combat foes,can suppress the pain he takes,he can phase through most objects,he can regenerate lost parts by summoning Lightning,can use lightning to enhance his physical attacks,and can form Lightning into animals,,can shock objects with extreme voltage,he can control Cosmic Lightning which attacks the mind of the foe,can stop the Electrical functions of a living things brain,can revive himself by restarting the heart or dead nerve cells with Lightning,can control the nerves of a opponent,can teleport using Lightning,,can crawl on walls using Lightning,can commuciate through machinery through Lightning,can turn things into dust using Lightning,he can detect Lightning in a person's body,and detect non-living things also. Cosmic-Astral-Magical-Black Lightning Manipulation:He can control space Lightning on a Universal scale.He can also Psionically control Astral Lightning.This type of Lightning is 50x faster and stronger than regular Lightning.He can use all abilities he had with normal Lightning just more powerful.He can also use this type of Lightning to destroy ghosts.Also he can attack the mind of the opponent.He can also control magical Lightning for shifting people's age,traveling through Dimensions,enhance his intelligence,achieve flight,can cast spells,immunity to magic,healing himself and others,and can enhance his condition.He can use black Lightning to destroy anything he wishes. Earth/Stone Mimicry Omni-Immunity:He is immune to all Earthy and Alien Diseases,Bacteria,Viruses,Parasites,infections,Toxins, and Pollutions. Dermal Armor:His skin can take more damage than a ordinary human.He can survive Heavy Weapon fire,The Hulk's attacks,falling from Orbital height and a violent Assault from Phenoix and Galactus.He can also suppress pain by enhancing the rock on and in his body. Thermal Resistance:His body can take on any kind of Temperature no matter how Cold or Hot. SuperHuman Strength:He can lift up to 10 tons when unaided.At Maximum he can lift 100 tons.He can increase his Strength using Stone/Earth. Enhanced Lung Capacity:He can survive being in the water for 24 hours without going to the surface for air or to breath. He can use Earth on a Universal Scale.He can also psioncally control the Earth.He can compress the Earth and Sharpen/Dull the Earth.He can repair objects out of Earthern material.He can Burrow through the Ground.He can psioncally cause Avalanches or EarthQuakes.He can cause QuickSand by liquifying the Ground and can manipulate it.He can manipulate,reshape and control energy from the Earth itself.He can also manipulate Gravity in many ways like creating a Black Hole,crushing things by envolping them in a Gravity field,control the weight of objects,can levitate,can send someone into space by dampening the Gravity around them,He can use Gravity to increase his strength to SuperHuman levels,can create White Hole to release strong forces at the foe,can repel and attract things,can create force fields out of Gravity,and can make beams and blast of Concussive Gravity,can create Bombs and Spheres out of Gravity,can negate Gravity,can use Gravity in physical combat.He can create Earth Mines in the Ground.He can turn objects into stone.Can use the Earth to restrain objects.Can use the Earth to enhance physical attacks.Can control the Techonic Plates.He can create many types of Constructs made of Earth.He can teleport using Earth.He can sense Vibrations in the Earth.He can heal himself and others using Earth. Diamond/Crystal Mimicry He can use Diamond/Crystal on a Universal scale.He also can psioncally control Diamond.He can create and generate Crystal.He can compress,shape and manipulate Crystal.He can sharpen/Dull Crystal.He can repair Crystal.He can create Constructs out of Crystal.Can make Crystal Mines.Can create Crystal missles.He can ride crystal bridges.Can turn objects into Crystal.He can fire spheres of Crystal.Can imprison objects in Crystal.He can absorb energy with Crystal.Has Crystal Psi-Sheilds.He is invulnerable to light. SuperHuman Strength:At Maximum he can lift about 50 tons.His strength also goes into his legs allowing him to jump 40 feet into the air. Enhanced Lung Capacity:He can hold his breath for an infinite amount of time due to being Diamond. Thermal Resistance:His body can withstand any temperature. Omni-Immunity:His body cannot be infected by any Poison or Disease. Invulnerably:His body is Invulnerable by all means. Sand Mimicry He can manipulate Sand on a Universal scale.He can also psioncally control Sand.He can create and generate limitless amounts of Sand.He can compress,shape and manipulate Sand.He can generate pools of QuickSand.He can burrow through Sand.He can create Constructs out of Sand.He can coat his limbs in Sand to enhance his physical attacks.He can restrain the foe using Sand.He can ride on Sand.He can create blasts and missles out of Sand.He could dehydrate a living object using Sand.He can turn objects into Sand.He can create SandStorms.He can adapt to any Desert.He can manipulate the Sand in a Desert.He is immune to Lightning.He does not have to eat or sleep.He is Invulnerable.He can scatter in many ways.He is immune all Diseases.He cannot feel pain.He cannot be Frozen or Melted or Harded no matter how Hot or Cold.He can morphs his body at will.He can use Sand to fill his wounds.He can also create Golems and Minions out of Sand. Silver Adamantium Mimicry He can manipulate any type of Metal on a Universal scale.He can also Psioncally control any type of Metal.He is completely Invulnerable.He can form Weapons out of his body.He cannot feel pain.He cannot be harmed by Lightning.He has SuperHuman Endurance.He is immune to all Diseases.He can hold his breath for a infinite amount of time.He can lift 100,000,000,000,000 tons unaided.At Maximum he can lift an infinite amount of tons.He also has Unlimited Strength.He can crumble any metal except Proto-Adamantium(Captain America's Sheild).He can destroy opponents as powerful as Thor(Warrior Madness),Hulk(Maximum Rage),Red Hulk,Abomination,Thor(Rune King Thor),Silver Surfer,Namor(in Water),Sentry(Maximum Power),Juggernaut,Ares,Hercules,Gladitor,Colossus,Celestials,Midgard Serpent,Ms.Marvel(Maximum Power),GrandMaster,Uatu,The Thing,Jean Grey,and Galactus and Destroyer or Odin.He lifted the Midgard Serpent,crushed stars in his hands,rip or destroy planets with his bare hands,putting Rune King Thor to near-death while he was using the Thorforce,Bending True Adamantium and Vibraium,putting Namor and Silver Surfur to near death by kicking them in the head,knocking the Juggernaut,Gladiator,Red Hulk,Abomination,Ares,and Destroyer unconsicious with a single blow.His most impressive feat of Strength is going against the Beyonder,beat him and destroy his reality and send Universe shaking shockwaves through the whole Omniverse.He also one time kissed Ms.Marvel when getting blasted by a Celestial army.He is immune to Hot and Cold.He can also turn objects into Silver.He can manipulate any type of Silver.He can generate and create metal.He can compress,shape,liqueify and manipulate metal.He can repair metal.He can sharpen or dull metal objects.He can create Constructs out of Metal.Can create mines out of Metal.He can use Metal in Melee Combat.He can manipulate Liquid Metal.He can also can Magnetic forces.He can manipulate Magnetic Fields.He can control Technology and Machinery.He can control and sense the mind of the opponent by controling the Metal in their body.Can levitate from the Ground.He can detect Metal objects.He can send Projectiles of Magnetism.Can control his density.He can create Magnetic Constructs.He can ride the Earth's Magnetic Field.He has virtually Inexhaustable Stamina.He can travel through Hyperspace unaided.He also has God-like Senses. Category:Good Characters Category:Powerful Characters Category:Heros